To England
by Lynsey
Summary: Buffy, Joyce and Dawn take a trip to England for a break from the hellmouth, but unfortunatly all it gets them is into more trouble. B/S **Chapter 8 up** I suck at summarys, but I promise that this is good! :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Joss, ME, and UPN. (UnfortunatelyL)

Summary: Buffy takes a trip to England, but when Joyce and Dawn decide to see the sites Buffy stays behind at the hotel where she meets a sexy blue eyed guy who's willing to show her around. But what happens when he turns out to more than a tour guide? B/S pairing

*ATTENTION: Joyce never died, and Spike never came to Sunnydale (duh!)* 

Chapter One

_"Ladies and gentlemen we're approaching London, if everyone would kindly return to their seats and put their seat belts until the seat belt sign has gone off then we will be landing shortly, thank you."_

Buffy looked out the plane window and smiled to see that they were finally approaching London. She was just glad to get her family and herself away from the hell mouth for awhile. They all needed a relaxing trip without the chaos of vampires and demons haunting them. 

"Hey earth to Buffy? Are you gonna let me look?" Buffy looked over to see Dawn practically bouncing in her seat with an eager face.

"Oh 'm sorry Dawnie." Buffy said with an apologetic smile, while leaning back on her seat so Dawn could lean across her and see London for the first time. She smiled at Dawn's face, full of amazement and curiosity. She looked over at her mom, Joyce looked the same; full of excitement. And for the first time in a long time, Buffy felt happy. 

_LATER ON_

"Finally, I thought we'd never get here," Dawn complained throwing her suitcase onto the nearest bed.  After going through customs, and trying to find their luggage it took them nearly 2 hours to get out of the air port. Then it took them another 30 minutes to find a cab, and get to their hotel. 

"Well, now that we're here who wants to have a look about?" Joyce asked throwing her suitcase next to Dawns.

Dawn jumped up and down clapping her hands, "Oh I do! I do"

Joyce smiled at her youngest daughter, then she turned to Buffy, "How about you Buffy, are you in?"

"Nah, I'm actually kinda tired, I think I'm gonna crash here, maybe have a look around the hotel. Don't worry about me though you guys go, have fun!"

"Well, if you insist." Joyce said hesitantly eyeing her. "Okay Dawn grab what you need and lets see what Giles was rambling about for all those years!" She held her arm out and Dawn looped hers with it, "And we're off!" Buffy smiled at her mom and sister. She was glad they were happy, and just seeing them skip out of the room laughing like they didn't have a care in the world brought tears to her eyes. Wiping her sleeve across her eyes she realized how tired she was and laid down for a light nap. 

After she rested for awhile, she made a quick phone call to Giles telling him about her flight and checking up to make sure he was okay with handling her patrols while she was away. After Giles assured her that if anything remotely screamed "apocalypse" he would call her, but since that was most likely not to happen he told her to relax and enjoy her stay in his mother country.            

After she hung up she decided that her mom and sister were probably going to be out for a little while longer, so she decided to check out the place where she was to call home for the next 3 weeks. After writing a quick note to her mom, grabbing her C.D. walkman and her room key and walked into the hall, only to bump into someone and land on her butt. *Great*, she thought, *my first step out and I'm already acting like a klutz!* When she looked up to see what she hit, she saw the most beautiful blue eyes she ever saw in her entire life.

"Oh, 'm sorry pet," The owner of the eyes told her holding out his hand to help her up, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

When she took his hand and he pulled her up he was struck by how gorgeous she was. Long golden blonde hair, deep hazel eyes, and the most perfect skin he'd ever seen. "The names Spike," he said holding her hand still, not showing that he wanted to let go anytime soon. 

"Oh, I'm Buffy", she said taking him in all at once. *Damn,* she thought, *now if the rest of London is like this than I am REALLY going to enjoy my stay!* The man in front of her 'Spike' had of course the sexy blue eyes that seemed to look straight threw her, and he wore a tight black shirt that showed off his 6 pack oh-so well. She looked down at his hand which was still holding hers, and she couldn't help but notice his muscular arms. She found herself wondering what those arms would feel like wrapped around her. 

"Ah, pet?" Spike asked snapping Buffy out of her daydream. "Sorry to hit and run, but I really have to go."

"Oh alright, bye." Spike finally let go of her hand and jogged down the hall. Buffy turned to go in the other direction and she slid on her head phones. She started to walk down the hall when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Slayer instincts kicked in and she grabbed the hand flipped the hand owner over her shoulder, without thinking she straddled the assumed attacker and gave him a couple shots to the head, when she realized who it was. She looked down only to be caught in those deep eyes once more. *Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit* "Omigod, Spike I am really sorry I though you were a vamp—err, stalker." 

Spike lay on the ground no really wanting to move at the moment, but when he looked up and saw how much worry was in Buffy's eyes he let out a groan and sat up. *Well mate, this is getting off to a great start.* Buffy moved and she was now crouching beside him, looping his arm around her neck and trying to get him to his feet.

"I'm really sorry, here my room's right here why don't we go in and you can lie down and put on some ice." When he nodded, she felt him lean on her as she pulled him towards the room and fumbled with the plastic key card. "Stupid key," she mumbled to herself when it didn't work for a third time. When she tried it out for the fourth time only to have that stupid red light start blinking again. Spike gently took the key from her hand, turned it around placed it back into her hand and guided her hand with his to put the key properly into the key slot. Buffy felt her skin start to burn up from his touch, she opened the door and helped him to the bed without her mother, and Dawn's suitcases on it. 

"Um," she looked at him nervously, finally clueing in that she had a sexy British man lying on her bed in a hotel room, "I'm gonna run down and get you some ice." She grabbed the ice container and dashed out the door and down the hall. 

He took the time while Buffy was away to take a look around him. Three suitcases, two laid un-packed on the other bed while the other looked like the owner was in the process of putting the belongings into the dresser. He guessed the almost un-packed one was Buffy's and the other two looked to be either her friends or family. He silently hoped it was friends. He heard someone running back down the hall and looked up to see Buffy slightly out of breath with the bucket of ice in her hand.

"Okay, now all I need it a bag," She started to look for one and found one in the bathroom; she filled it with ice and went to go give it to Spike. When she walked out she saw him smirking slightly, "What's so funny?"

"You luv," he said looking her straight in the eye smiling. "You're just so damn cute." 

Buffy felt her face start to burn up, "Oh here you go," she handed him the bag of ice; "Again, I'm really sorry. You just snuck up on me, and I reacted."

"Don't worry you pretty little head about it, luv," he smiled when she blushed again, looking at her for a minute he decided tell her why he snuck up on her in the first place; "Listen the reason I came back is I wanted to know if you've found someone to show you around yet?" 

Buffy looked up at him startled by his question. "No my mom, sister, and I just got here a few hours ago. My watc—err school librarian used to live here and he gave us some names of places where we should go." She eyed him, she hardly knew this guy for 10 minutes!

He laughed lightly at her unease, "Well pet, I just so happen to be here in the flesh, and ready and willin' to take you to see the real London."

Buffy was just about to answer when the door opened and Joyce, and Dawn walked in laughing and reciting little events that happened on their adventure. They stopped short when they saw Spike. 

"Oh hello, Buffy are you not going to introduce us to your friend?" Joyce asked as she walked over to Buffy curiosity filling her eyes. 

"Oh beg your pardon, ma'am the names William, but everyone calls me Spike." He stuck out his hand and Joyce shook it.

"Spike, well there's a name you don't hear often. How did you get it?"

Spike smiled, and leaned to whisper in Joyce's ear, "I would tell you but it's a little improper in front of the nibblet." Joyce laughed lightly shaking her head. "I was just asking Buffy here if she would allow me to take her on a tour of merry ol' London tomorrow."

Buffy started to decline, but stopped when both Joyce and Dawn gave her twin looks that said 'are you nuts?' She sighed; "as long as it's alright with you guys then I'll go."

"Great, I'll see you here tomorrow around noon." He walked over to Joyce raised her hand to his mouth and gave her a light peck on her knuckles, then started to walk out. As he walked past Buffy he leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry pet, this is one decision your not going to regret later on." And with a smirk and a wave he left the girls staring at the door. 

"Okay," Dawn started, "is it just me, or does anyone else here think Buffy works fast?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Buffy looked to her sister and scowled, while Joyce laughed. 

"What?" She asked innocently catching Buffy's look of death she was throwing at her. 

When Dawn saw Buffy take a deep breath readying to give her the worst verbal beating of her teenage years, she asked Joyce if she could have some money to go buy a soda from the gift shop in the lobby. 

Once she was safely out in the hall she started walking towards the lobby when she heard an argument going on down the hall in the other direction. She knew that she shouldn't eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself. She tiptoed soundlessly towards the door where the argument was taking place; she placed her head so her ear was just barely touching the door. What she heard behind it was very interesting.

"…this is happening. When I put good money down for a thing like this I expect results. And you know what? I expect them **NOW**!"

"Listen here, mate…"

Dawn pulled her head back as shock filled her. The second voice sounded exactly like the guy who Buffy had in their room…Spike! She pressed her ear closer to the door so she could hear better, her curiosity taking over. 

"…said you wanted the girl dead, and she will be dead! But killing her will be harder than originally planned. She already caught me off guard once today; we both knew she'd be strong, but somehow different from the others."

"I don't care what she's like, this operation is too delicate and I will not have her interrupt it."

"Bloody hell! I told you the girl won't and I mean to stick to my word, but when you told me she was coming in you said not until next week, mate. She's here now!"

"Well William; that's a problem you'll have to deal with on your own. Right now I do believe you have some planning to do. You've already met the girl?"

"Yes, and I have already made plans to meet with her tomorrow. I figure I'll get close to her, make her trust me…then kill her."

Dawn gasped; Spike was going to kill someone! *I better tell Buffy!* She thought, she was just leaving when something that the other voice said caught her ear.

"Very well, Spike. Let's just hope you'll deal with her like you did the others. And if your reputation precedes you, the Slayer will never know what hit her!"

OMIGOD! The Slayer?? They were talking about Buffy! She leaned in to listen again, but this time leaned in to quickly and hit her head off the door. *Ouch!* Then Dawn heard footsteps on the other side of the door, she thought about racing back to her room, but it was too far. *Oh shit!* she thought as she looked around for somewhere else to hide. All she saw was the elevator, more rooms, and a laundry tub. She dove into the laundry tub just as the door was opening.

*That's odd,* Spike thought, *I swore I heard something.* He took a quick look down either side of the hall, before giving up and thinking it was just his imagination. He walked back into the room, closing the door behind him. 

Dawn poked her head over the top of the laundry tub once she heard the room door close. She took a look both ways just to make sure that Spike wasn't around before throwing the dirty towels off her head, and cautiously creeping out, and tiptoeing back to her room.*Eww, now I have dirty people cooties!.* She thought as she pulled her key card out of her pocket and tried to open the door. Every time she tried slipping the card in, the red light would flash, and she didn't want to knock encase Spike heard it and saw her in the hall. She tried the card again, only to see the red light start flashing again. *I really miss keys,* she thought irritated as she tried the card again.

"Having a lil' trouble, luv?" A voice behind her asked. Dawn recognised the voice, it was the voice behind the door, the voice of the man Buffy had in their room earlier…Spike's voice. She didn't even hear him come out of the room again. She slowly turned around lifting her eyes to meet Spike's ocean blue ones.

"N-no, I-I'm okay." She gave him a quick smile, and turned to try the key card again. *Stupid key, please work, please work, please work!* She raised her hand to try the key one more time, before Spike grabbed it from her. "HEY!" She yelled before remembering who she was talking to…evil-hot-sexy-killing-Londoner. Spike brushed her off, and flipped the card around in his hand, and then he leaned across and slid the card through, smiling when the green light flashed.

"Well, pet it seems like you and your sis' have the same problem with these cards." 

Dawn looked up to see a smirk on his face, "Thanks," she said nervously before reaching to open the door.

"Not so fast, luv," Spike said while reaching quickly out to grab her wrist. 

Dawn at first was shocked at how cold his hands were on her wrist, but her fear brushed that thought away as she hesitantly raised her eyes to meet his. "Yes?" She asked nervously. 

"Will you tell big sis that I have forgotten about another appointment I have made, and that I'll meet with her later on, around 6-ish."

"Uh, yeah sure I'll tell her." Normally she would have invited him in to tell Buffy that himself, seeing how yummy he looks, but since Dawn was scared shitless of him, she decided against it.

When he finally let go of her wrist Dawn quickly grabbed for the door handle and hurried inside the safety of their room. 

Spike watched as the Slayers younger sibling hurried into their room, he kicked himself mentally for touching her, she might have noticed his lack of heat, but he figured the girl looked too scared to notice something like that. With one quick glance towards the door he headed down the hall towards the main lobby. Already thinking of ways to make the Slayer trust him more quickly. 

When Dawn got inside the room, and shut the door behind her, and make sure all the locks were in place. She looked around the room and realized her mom was in the bathroom taking a shower, and Buffy was laying on her bed listening to music.  Dawn ran over, and jumped on the bed beside Buffy; pulling off her head phones in the process.

"Dawn what the hell ar-." 

"Buffy, Spikes not what he seems." Dawn blurted, interrupting Buffy.

"What do you mean 'he's not what he seems', and how would you know?" She gave Dawn a confused, yet irritated look. 

"I mean I was walking down the hall and I heard people having an argument, so I went to the door to listen, an."

"Wait a minute, Dawn what did mom tell you about listening in on what you're not supposed to? What does that always lea-"

"BUFFY LISTEN TO ME!" Buffy immediately shut up. Dawn took a deep breath; this was not going to be easy. She looked Buffy right in the eye, "Buffy, I think Spike was hired to kill you."

Buffy just stared at Dawn, dumbstruck. She turned away from Dawn, and stared at the blanket in front of her pondering what her sibling just told her. She heard the bathroom door open as Joyce stepped out in her pyjamas freshly washed. She looked at Buffy and knew something was wrong.

"Honey what's wrong?"

Buffy looked up at her mom, this was her vacation, she was happy to get away from the worrying if her eldest was coming each night. Buffy shot Dawn a look that said 'Tell mom and I will hurt you.'

"Oh no mom, I'm just feeling a little queasy, that's all. I think I'm going to go have a shower than hit the sack."

"Oh okay Hun, if you insist." Joyce watched Buffy carefully as she walked into the bathroom, then she looked over at Dawn who was still sitting on Buffy's bed, "You didn't fill her soda with toothpaste again, did you?" 

A/N: I forgot to add, this is my first story so any suggestions would be awesome! Please review I really want to know what you think, do you like it? Do you hate it? Please let me know, thanks! 

 -Lynsey


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about being so long to update! (Don't hate me! lol) But I just started a new semester and I was SWAMPED with work, but now I've finally finished this chapter, so enjoy! Oh and review if you love me! ~_-

Chapter 3

_THE NEXT DAY_

Spike walked down the hall towards the slayers room looking smug. Once he reached the lobby he had decided that he deserved a little snack before he started out with his plans with the slayer. The hotel receptionist was the perfect person, a young woman around 25 or so, Marie…something. He'd turned on his million watt smile, and after a few complements on her best features, he had the girl eating out of his hand. When he finally proposed that they go into the back room for a little more privacy she quickly accepted. It was there when she met her fate. The poor young thing never knew what hit her, she had some spark, and she would have made a good vampire. But alas business always comes before pleasure. He really hated to waste a perfectly good body, but a mans gotta do, what a man's gotta do. Well un-dead man.

He stopped outside Buffy's door, and took an un-needed breath. He raised his hand and gave three sharp knocks. He door open to revile a smiling Joyce.

"Spike, how are you? Buffy's in the bathroom right now, so come in and wait." Spike smiled, and walked across the threshold into the hotel room once again. "So, Spike have you always lived in London?" Joyce asked motioning to the little table by the window. They walked over and took a seat.

"Yeah, I traveled a bit, 'ere and there, but when I was growin' up this was my home." 

"Oh well, maybe Buffy will see some good spots to show us later when you go out tonight."

"Yeah maybe…" Joyce opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped when they both heard the door to the bathroom open, and saw Buffy step out. 

"Mom, have you seen my earrings? You know the silver ones with the dangling…"she looked up just noticing Spike, "…thingy. Oh hi Spike."

"Hello, pet. You just about ready?" He looked her over, *Cor, she's beautiful* he thought. 

Buffy was dressed in a knee length jean skirt, with a red halter top, covering her shoulders was a jean jacket, and she finished it off by wearing her black 'hooker boots' as she liked to call them. But what he couldn't see was the small knife stuck inside her boot, and the stake tucked in her skirt waist band at her back. She wanted to know why he was trying to kill her, and who hired him to do so, that was the only reason she was still going, that was the only reason. And no, she wasn't going because of the fact that he was the most gorgeous creature she's ever laid her eyes upon. When her mom had left the room early this morning to get some towels Buffy cornered Dawn and asked for every detail of her conversation with Spike. After awhile Dawn's eyes had widened. She remembered something about Spike when he grabbed her…he was cold. 

So here she was standing in front of a London vampire that wanted to kill her. And she thought she was going to get a vacation…HA who was she kidding, no matter where she went she would always be the slayer. Secretly making a mental checklist to make sure she had everything she needed, she threw a smile at Spike. "Yeah, I'm ready just let me grab my purse." She walked over to her bed where her purse and Dawn were lying. She grabbed her purse, and gave Dawn a look reminding her of their little agreement. Buffy wanted her mother to have a nice vacation, not having to worry every night once again if Buffy was coming back. So she and Dawn made a promise not to tell Joyce about their little discovery, she needed the break, and both girls knew it. She walked back towards Spike and flashed him another smile when he gestured towards the door.

"Shall we?" Buffy nodded and walked towards the door with Spike trailing behind. 

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter you must all hate me because it took me so long to write such a short chapter. But I am honestly trying to keep up my GPA, so I don't fail, because if I did then you would have to wait LONGER for this story to be finished, and we all know you guys wouldn't want that to happen! : ) Well just remember the more reviews the quicker the update! 

 Love Lynsey


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey all! I've been sick all week so I've had some time to work on my story since I've had nothing else to do but sleep and suck on Vicks! LOL, anywho I just wanted to take a moment of your time to thank a couple of my reviewers:

Basketball Slayer- I love your long reviews, they keep me inspired so keep doing them! ~_-

Jackie- Sorry, I should have explained that in the story, since Spike is so devilishly handsome, Buffy was too distracted to notice all her slayer senses going "berserk."

DragonGal, and Rouge- I'm glad you guys liked my 'funny' lines, I'll think of you guys when I'm writing the next chapters and add a few more!

And to everyone else thanks for reviewing, and please keep on doing so!

Chapter 4

Spike and Buffy made their way out of the hotel, and Buffy followed Spike while he led the way to his Desoto.

"You've got to be kidding me." Spike turned around when he heard the slayers shocked, yet disturbed statement.

"'bout what, luv?"

"That..." she said pointing towards the car.

*They always have to disrespect the car,* Spike thought as he turned around to face Buffy, *don't fight with her, as much as you want to mate, don't fight with her, have to get on her good side…remember that. Lots of money involved, lots of money involved.* He tried to show a genuine apologetic face, "Sorry love, but my cars in the shop, this is just a loner."

"Oh okay," Buffy got into the car, and Spike gave her an odd look. "What?"

"Were you planning on driving, luv?" Buffy gave Spike a confused look and he pointed in front of her. She looked at the spot in front of her where he was pointing and sure enough, there was the steering wheel. "Oh, my bad. Not used to driving on the other side yet." She blushed furiously and got out quickly making her way to the actual passenger seat. *Great Buffy, good job at seeming cool, calm, and collected.* 

Spike grinned as he watched the Slayer make her way from the driver's side, to the passenger seat. *Americans,* he thought with a shake of his head, *but maybe if she's this stupid all night, I can get the job done quickly and get the 'quick-kill bonus.* He grinned wider with that last thought.

"So…where are we going?" 

"I was thinking of taking you to dinner first off, get to know each other a bit more." *Or the easier way to find out your weak ness's* He thought to himself, with a slight smile.

She just nodded her head, she didn't trust her voice at the moment, knowing that if she said anymore it would be spat out, and he would catch on to her. Plus she hated the fact that the vampire was playing dumb with her, like she couldn't tell what he was. But she would play his game for awhile, make him think that she was vulnerable, and then when he would strike, she would be ready. 

The rest of the ride was made in silence, Spike imagining all the different ways he could rip someone's head off, and Buffy watching Spike out of the corner of her eye. *Why do the most dangerous ones always have to be so damn gorgeous?* with a small sigh she turned her head to look out the window.

Out of the corner of his eye Spike saw the Slayer turn towards the window, and decided this was the perfect time to check her out. Like all the Slayers he's met in his 100+ years he's lived his un-life she was not what she seemed. A small girl who from the outside looked like she couldn't even pick up a rock with out struggling, but he knew better. This girl could probably throw him through a couple brick walls if she wanted to. But this one struck him differently than the others, she was beautiful for one, but that wasn't it. Something about her was nagging at him, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. He knew deep down that she was far more different than the other girls he's faced, this one he would have to get inside, and rip her apart from the inside, out. 

_Later On…_

As much as she hated to admit it, Spike wasn't as bad as he seemed. Dinner was pleasant, and like she'd anticipated he'd asked many questions about her, he could probably write a book on her now with all the information she gave him. She knew it was bad that she told him so much, but she didn't want him to think she was expecting anything, plus she had the advantage. She knew he was going to attack, and now all she needed to find out was when and where and she would be ready. 

They were in his car on the way back to the hotel now, after dinner they had taken in a couple of the sights. At some points Buffy dropped her guard, taking in all of London's beauty, and wondering why Giles would even THINK of leaving this gorgeous country. But then, just like a snap of fingers she would remember who she was with and her walls would go right back up. That pissed her off just by itself, because someone was going to kill her she couldn't enjoy probably her only vacation in a long time. 

They stopped outside the hotel lobby doors, and Spike turned towards Buffy. He had to admit, he also enjoyed himself, but throughout the entire time never forgot why he was there, and he sucked out as much information he could, while trying not to be obvious, he would get whatever he needed later in time, no reason to kill her so soon. He should enjoy playing with the girl, until she had to go. 

"Here we are, luv. Home sweet home."

"Yeah, thanks for taking me around I had a nice time." She could actually say that with a sincere face on because it was true.

Spike was a pretty good judge of character and he thought himself pretty good at telling if someone was lying or not. But from what the slayer was saying she actually did have a good time, either that or she was one hell of a liar. He hoped it was the first one. "Yeah, me too pet. Do you think you want to do it again sometime?" He still had to get some weaknesses out of her. 

"Yeah, sure I would like that. When?" 

"I don't know exactly, I'll have to check out my schedule…How long are you staying here?"

Buffy looked at him, decided to exaggerate the truth for once, if she got this over with soon, then she could enjoy her vacation with no worries. "We're only here for the next two weeks, after that it's back home to America."

*Bloody hell, that doesn't give you much time, mate.* Spike thought. "Great, I'll call you sometime tomorrow alright, pet?"

"Okay, see ya later Spike." And with that Buffy stepped out of the car, and made her way into the hotel.

Spike watched her go, before starting up his car and starting to drive back to his apartment. He was stopped at a stop light when he felt it. Man, he was hungry. He had eaten food at the restaurant with Buffy, trying to make him seem normal, but he didn't know how much more he was going to take. Thank god she didn't want dessert. He looked around for someone to eat when he saw a hooker on the corner by where his car was parked. He rolled down his window and shouted to her, and due to her profession it didn't take him long to get her into his car. He drove them to his apartment, and left his car in the car garage. She took his hand and was leading him towards the doors when Spike stopped and pulled her into the shadows.

"Just want a little preview before the show." She smiled knowingly, and attacked him with her lips. Finally Spike broke the emotionless kiss, and brought his head down to her neck. Licking a nipping at it, making it seem like all her wanted was sex before he slipped into game face and brought his yellow eyes to meet hers. He gave a slight smirk when she screamed before leaning down and biting her, tasting her metallic blood wash over him. When he heard her heart just give away he dropped her, wiped his mouth clean on his duster, and stepped out of the shadows.

 He walked over to the door and stepped inside. The man at the desk looked up and nodded his head in recognition, Spike nodded back and walked over to the elevators. He hit the up button with the back of his hand. His thoughts turning back to Buffy, two weeks. That meant he would have to work fast, and the bonus that was put up for a quick death wasn't even going to be considered. He didn't need the money, or the stress. He rode the elevator up to the 10th floor and got off pulling keys out of his pocket. He open the door to his penthouse, and threw his duster and keys on a table by the door, before walking in and throwing himself on an over stuffed black leather chair and flipping on the T.V. He needed a distraction, Passion reruns now, deal with the slayer later. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but you know how it is…the real world has to come into the picture sooner or later. Unfortunately for you guys…it was sooner, plus the little fact the practically everybody I've ever known, their parents decided they wanted to have kids at this time of year so I'm running around buying, and planning things for like, 150 people…It's been **crazy madness, well enough of my raves…read on and don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 5**

Spike woke up just as the sun was setting. He reached beside him and grabbed his smokes, and lit up. *Bloody hell* he thought taking a deep drag, *I've just bloody well woken up and the chit's already invading my thoughts.* He of course was talking about Buffy; he still was dumbfounded on what to do with her. He crushed out the smoke in the ashtray beside him, and decided to give his mind a rest about the damn slayer, and he slid out of bed, and walked into the bathroom turning on the shower, and stepping under the hot spray.

Across town, Buffy was in the same mood. "I wanted to enjoy my vacation, not wait for some bleached-stupid-sexy-…wait I didn't mean that…oh no use arguing with myself, he is FINE! Now where was I? Oh right I don't want to wait for some vampire to kill me!" She mumbled to herself, she didn't need to worry about her mom hearing because once they all had woken up that morning Dawn practically saw the waves of stress, and anger flowing off of Buffy, knowing that her mom would notice sooner or later she asked Joyce to take her to the nearby gallery knowing that Joyce wouldn't give up a chance to see it. "UGH," She shouted. "I really this!" She shouted at the ceiling…well it was supposed to be at The Powers, but she knew they probably weren't listening anyway. 

Then she felt it; that little tingling up the back of her neck, the one she missed during their first meeting…Spike was near. She ran around the room, grabbing her favorite stake 'Mr. Pointy,' which Giles had given her, it belonged to the slayer before her, she also ran into the bathroom quickly brushed her hair, checked her make-up, and put on another coat of lip-gloss. *Wait a minute, what am I doing?* She thought in mid-gloss. *I'm getting pretty, why the hell am I doing that? Geez, sometimes I really am a blonde.* Just as she stepped out of the bathroom, the heard three hard knocks at the door. Quickly doing a mental checklist about her weapons, she opened the door to see Spike leaning against the door frame with his trade-mark smirk on his face.

"'Ello pet." He drawled, looking her over like she was a piece of meat. She was hot, so why waste the advantage?

"Spike, what are you doing here?" She asked, with a little hint of annoyance in her voice, she thought he wouldn't catch it; after all she didn't want him to know what she was up to. 

Spike smiled she thought he didn't catch that, well…he did. "Just thought I might take a little American out tonight."

"Sorry Dawn's going out, but I'll tell her you stopped by." And with that she tried to shut the door, but Spike was to fast he caught it, slipped in and shut it behind him. 

"Now why would you do that, huh pet?" He asked taking a step toward her.

"Oh I don't know…maybe because…oh let me think," she was tired of playing his little game, she was here, he was here be better for everyone if it was finished tonight, "you're a vampire. There I think that's a good enough excuse, and if you take another step I will stake your ass!" All the time while she was talking Spike, just kept taking little steps towards her, he was a little less than a meter away now.

Spike chuckled, "So you found out my little secret, eh slayer? Took ya long enough, last one had me pegged the minute she saw me." He chuckled again, "Too bad I was the last thing she saw." He took another step towards her. "What was it slayer that had you so confused? Hmm? Was it my dashing good looks?" He tilted his head and looked up and down, "Yours almost had me confused too."

"You're a pig Spike," She spat, "And you know what---." She didn't get to finish, she was cut off by a scream. All at once her slayer mode kicked in, she pushed Spike off to the side and ran down the hall and out the emergency exit door, and she looked down and saw a girl surrounded by 5 vamps. She quietly crept down, not wanted to inform them of her presence. 

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The leader vampire said, changing to game face, smiling as the girl screamed again.

"Well I would say we have a couple of bad bad buys, who need to be dusted." The 5 vamps whipped around taking their eyes off their prey momentarily to glare at whatever had disrupted them.

Buffy stood confidently behind them with Mr. Pointy clutched in her hand. 

"W-who are you?" One of the Vamps asked. 

"Well the names Buffy, but you can call me the slayer." She smiled as she saw their eyes widen, and took that opportunity to attack. The leader was the first one to awaken from the temporary trance they put themselves in, and threw himself at Buffy. She gracefully dodged him and he fell behind her. The others finally awoke also and threw themselves almost all at once at her. A couple right hooks, and arm jabs later, she had staked the first 3 easily, leaving the leader and another fledgling. The fledgling stupidly threw himself at her and she did a roundhouse kick to his cheek, and then punched him in the stomach, when he doubled over she took the open chance and staked him, leaving only the leader and herself…and Spike. She had felt his presence earlier but he made no move to get into the fight. She kept her senses open and watched him from the corner of her eye, focusing mostly on the Vamp before her. 

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" She asked before going at him in a fury of kicks and punches. At first his fought her blow for blow, then she got the upper hand and flipped him so he was lying on his back before her. 

"Well I would say it was nice knowing you, but we both know that would be a lie now wouldn't we?" She told him smirking as she raised her arm.

"You fuckin' bitc—." He was cut of by Buffy plunging the stake into his un-beating heart.

She stood up and wiped the dust off her sweater, while looking around for the girl. She spotted her curled up, shaking in a corner, by a dumpster. She walked over to her. "It's okay, their all gone now."

"W-who are you?" The girl asked looking curiously up at her.

"Not important, just go into the lobby of the hotel and call a cab, okay." The girl just nodded and scurried off towards the front of the hotel. 

Spike had slowly followed Buffy outside, and he watched her as she faced the pack of Vamps, when she fought it was almost…like a dance. A dance he almost couldn't wait to participate in. He watched her, but he didn't intervene. And when the victim ran off he started to clap.

Buffy heard clapping behind her and she whipped around to face Spike. He was slowly stepping out of the shadows a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well slayer that was bloody amazing."

"Glad you liked it, 'cuz their fate is going to be yours soon." She spat with a scowl on her face, "let's finish this." And she fell back into her fighting stance, waiting for him to make his move. But his reaction isn't what she expected, he started to laugh. 

"Ah, an eager slayer…I love it. But what I have for you is not going down tonight." He started to walk away then, but before he was out of hearing range he shouted over his shoulder, "See you on Saturday."

"What happens on Saturday?" Buffy yelled back.

Spike stopped turned around, and tilted his head doing a dramatic pause. "I kill you." And with that he disappeared into the shadows. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are property of UPN, ME, and Joss Whedon ß I think that's how you spell his last name, oh and I do not own Spikes parting line so don't sue me!

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to Basketball Slayer for reviewing, but if no one else wants to read this story, I will probably stop writing it. 

Chapter 6

Buffy trained harder than ever with the thought of the Saturday coming. Her mom never suspected anything, just thought Buffy wanted to stay in shape for when they got back to Sunnydale, since she wasn't getting any exercise slaying here…boy was she wrong. Each day Buffy woke up and spent the morning, and most of the afternoon hanging out with Dawn and her mom, going to gallery's, seeing the sights, shopping, going any where they wanted. But after dinner she retreated into the hotel gym, unfortunately she couldn't spar, so she thoroughly used the boxing equipment that the hotel supplied. She never saw Spike, but when she went on a spontaneous patrol she felt him, he never tried to contact her, never made a move to physically show his presence. It confused her, why was he following her? Why doesn't he just fight her now, and get it over with? Was he just studying her to find her weakness? Every night those questions rang in her mind as she drifted into a deep sleep, nightmares of Saturday haunting her dreams. 

Spike stood in the parking lot just under the slayers hotel window looking up at her floor. He himself didn't even know why he was following her every time she left the building, but every night as soon as the sun set he found himself going to the slayers hotel, and waited. Whether she came out or not didn't matter to him. He tried to tell himself that he was just studying her, trying to find a weakness, he knew as soon as he saw her that she wouldn't be like the other slayers he fought. But that's what drew him to her every night, not as a predator, but as a…he didn't even know. He knew she knew he was following her, sometimes he'd see her from his place in the shadows, turning her neck, searching the darkness, trying to make out his figure. He smiled to himself, oh that neck, at times he just wanted to sink his fangs into it, feeling her life wash over him like a warm bath, but at other times…he shook his head. Not a good time to have lusty thoughts about the girl you're supposed to kill in 2 days. With one last look up to her room, he turned and walked back to his Desoto. 

What he didn't see as soon as he turned to leave was the light in Buffy's room turn on, and Dawns head peer out the window. She saw Spikes retreating form, and ran over to Buffy's side of the bed lightly shaking her. 

"Buffy…wake up."  Buffy mumbled something, and swatted her hand pathetically at Dawns. "Buffy…" Dawn tried again, but louder, when that didn't work Dawn leaned right into Buffy's ear and screamed, "BUFFY!" That worked, Buffy sat straight up smacking Dawn in the head with her own. Rubbing her head she turned to glare at Dawn who was also rubbing her tender scalp. 

"Dawn, its 3 o'clock in the morning what do you want?" Buffy asked Dawn.

*Geez, if looks could kill...* Dawn thought grimacing at the look Buffy was giving her. "I woke you up because I saw Spike."

That caught her attention. "Who…? When…? Spike…?" Buffy jumped out of bed and started pulling on her jeans, "Dawnie, I need you to tell me where he is." This was the first time there was any sign of Spike since that night with the vamps in the parking lot. 

Dawn pointed towards the window, "I saw him watching the window standing in the parking lot, and then he started to walk towards his car."

"That doesn't give me much time." Buffy said more to herself than Dawn. She looked up at Dawn, "Okay I'm going to go see if I can catch him, I want this done tonight. If mom wakes up tell her I went for a patrol because I was restless."

Dawn nodded her agreement, and stood and walked to Buffy and threw her arms around her. "Be careful okay?"

Buffy smiled into her hair giving her a tight squeeze before letting her go. "I'll be back in a couple of hours okay. Don't worry about me, my cell doesn't work in this country, but I'll contact you somehow if something goes wrong okay?" 

Dawn nodded once again, not trusting her voice, tears threatened to fall. Buffy saw this and pulled her into a tight embrace again. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." And with that Buffy took off, running towards the lobby hoping to catch Spike or at least follow him to wherever he was going. 

Buffy ran out of the lobby just to see Spikes Desoto pull out of the lot, she spotted a taxi not very far away and sprinted to it, jumping in and ordering the driver to follow the Desoto. 

They followed Spike from a good distance, to a high class apartment building. She waited until she saw Spike enter the building before sneaking in behind him. She walked with her head high and smiled at the guy behind the lobby desk. "Hi, my names Buffy and I'm looking for a friend of mine."

The guy looked up from his car magazine and gave Buffy a once over. "American, eh? Well lets see what we can do shall we? What's his name?"

"Well actually he changed his name on me, a problem with his old girlfriend and I don't know his new last name. But I was wondering you being so nice and all, if you could help me anyway?" She lied easily, and batted her eyes at the man. 

He smiled from the attention, "Well pet, lets see, what does this bloke look like?"

Buffy smiled in triumph. "He's average build, platinum blonde hair, and he always wears black."*And he's damn sexy, oh wait no I didn't just think that!* Buffy added silently. 

"Oh he goes by Mr. Winthrop now, penthouse floor, number 2." He pointed towards the elevators and Buffy smiled her thanks. 

She hurried to the elevator and pushed the button for the penthouse floor, and sat on the plush bench that was also in the elevator. Not to long after she heard a beep, and looked up and saw that they were at Spikes floor. She stood up ready to exit the elevator, but when they doors opened she saw something that caught her completely off guard.

"'Ello luv." Spike said pointing the gun at her from the hall, smirking at the surprised look on Buffy's face. 

Buffy flinched when she heard the gun shot, and felt a prick. She looked down and saw that he only shot her with a tranquilizer dart. She looked up at Spikes smirking face and that's the last thing she remembered before she blacked out and fell, only to feel strong arms encircle her. 

A/N: Hee hee, don't you love cliffhangers?? I sure don't! Well good thing I know what happens next eh? LOL, if you review you'll find out soon also!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter, it gave me a happy! : ) and to elven-princess88, sorry about my mix up, I have never been to England, (though I really want to go!) and I just assumed that they showed it there…my bad. Any who, enough of my raves here's the long awaited chapter 7…

Chapter 7

_"Slayer…common slayer I know you're awake…Bloody hell, if you don't wake up I'll eat you!"_

Buffy stirred, but that last comment made her senses awaken suddenly, and she tried to jump out of the bed when she saw what…or let's say _who she was using as a pillow. But she couldn't get very far due to the chains hooked up to her wrists leading to the headboard of the bed, which just made her spring right back onto the king sized silk covered bed, and Spikes chest. She sat up for slowly this time, glaring daggers at Spike. _

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Is this one of you sick jokes?" She asked enraged tugging hard at the chains to see if she could break them, but they didn't even weaken. 

Spike didn't even flinch; he reached his hand up and trailed a finger down her arm. "You know, luv it doesn't have to be this way."

Buffy's mind screamed to yank her arm away, but her arm wouldn't listen…it just felt so good! But she made sure her face didn't show her true feelings, on the outside she was hard, but if he kept that up any longer she was going to melt! 

"Then how exactly is it supposed to be Spike? Unless you didn't get the memo, you vampire, me slayer, me kill you, you try and kill me. That's just the way the world works. If you don't like it you can do me a favor and go dust yourself."

Spike chuckled, he liked this one. So much hostility, and yet he knew. He knew what his touch was doing to her, she tried to hide it with her hard face, but her arousal was the strongest scent to him. He moved his hand so now he was caressing the side of her thigh, and the scent got stronger which only made Spike smile bigger. 

"Well, pet-"

"I'm not your pet." Buffy interrupted.

He chuckled again; his eyes followed the path his finger was making. "Well _Buffy_ what I meant was, that we don't have to be enemies you and I." He looked up a right into her eyes; his eyes were such an intense blue that Buffy gasped, it felt as if he could look right threw her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. That whole trying to look tough idea, yeah SO not working right now!

"W-what do you mean?" Buffy was starting to lose her cool; Spike was doing something to her, something she's never felt before. Not even with Angel. And he was still staring at her! Her mind screamed once again to look away, but she couldn't make her body move she was stuck. He looked from her eyes to her lips and back again, and then started to lean in towards her. Buffy lifted her chin and closed her eyes without thinking. But she wasn't expecting the feelings she felt when she felt Spikes chilled lips meet her own. It was like fireworks, getting an A on her toughest exam, getting a break from slaying, and having everyone around her happy and safe all rolled into one. 

Spike couldn't believe how good she tasted. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she parted her lips in invitation. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, both just lost in the kiss. Sometime during Spike had un-cuffed her wrists and now lay on top of her on the silk bed. She pulled away for some needed air and gazed at Spike. She could immediately tell something was up. 

Spike closed his eyes, he didn't want to, but for her safety and his he had to. He leaned in towards her neck.

Buffy screamed when she felt the prick on her neck, but almost as quickly as she felt it she passed out. 

Spike looked down at the sleeping slayer and pulled the dart from her neck. He rolled off of her and went to the bathroom to shower, it was almost time. 

A/N: AM I EVIL OR WHAT?!?! LOL, yeah review and you'll get more I promise. And did you really thing I was going to let Spike kill her after that kiss?! ARE YOU NUTS!! LOL, hope you enjoyed! Review please!

Love Lynsey Moe


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: For those of you who DON'T hate me for taking so long to update *looks nervously around at the small group* I would just like to say thanks for actually taking the time to read this, and thanks for the great reviews I've been getting. I'm really sorry that there's always a long wait until updates, but RL is always getting to me. Anyway, thanks again. Oh by the way, those who have noticed my mix ups in this story, you notice that I am editing this myself. So, now knowing that I'm not very good at this anymore, (lol) I'm looking for a beta, anyone who's interested can you please email me at lynsey_pooh@hotmail.com, I would really appreciate it! Thanks, on to chapter 8!

Chapter 8

Spike stood in the shower, letting the warm spray wash over his body. He was debating on what to do, turn the slayer into his employer get his cash and forget her. But he knew better, this girl had dug a place in his un-beating heart and settled in, and wasn't going anywhere soon. Second choice, flee. Take the slayer and her family and run. He knew sooner or later they would be caught, but until then he could keep them safe. He didn't know what possessed him to think so protectively of Buffy, Joyce and the Nibblet, but he did and there was no changing it. For her, he would protect them to the end of the world. That's how he was.

With a sigh, he turned off the spray and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist and made his way back into the bed room. He told himself over and over, not to look at the bed. But as usual his body didn't obey his commands. 

Buffy was lying so her head was facing him, he'd never seen anything more beautiful yet deadly at the same time. He momentarily turned away and slipped into a pair of black jeans before making his way over to the bed. He gingerly sat down, disturbing the mattress only slightly. He reached over and gently brushed hair away from her face. How peaceful she looked. He noticed that her hands were still unbound from the cuff, from when he let her free during their make-out session. He reached over to cuff her again, but hesitated, something didn't feel right. Shrugging it off he picked up Buffy's left wrist and clicked it back into the cuff, he was reaching out for her right when it shot out and caught him around the neck. 

Buffy's eyes fluttered open, showing the anger, and betrayal she felt. Using her slayer strength she threw Spike across the room and into the wall, making a fairly big dent. Spike sat dazed for awhile, and in the back of his mind he saw the slayer peel off the cuff holding her left wrist and stride confidently over him, bending down so they were eye level. 

"You really didn't think you were going to get away with this do you?" She smiled. "If you actually knew me you'd know that I had trained my body to work against sleeping potions, and they only work on me for about 20 minutes."

Spike felt himself getting sleepier and looked down and saw that while she was distracting him, she had opened a needle and was injecting something into his arm.

"Buffy, what are you do…" He trailed off, falling into a deep sleep. 

Buffy removed the needle, which contained a special sleeping potion she got from Willow a couple months before she left when she was going after a Velrox demon who liked to have body guards, from his arm, and set it on a nearby table. She stood up gazing at the sleeping beauty before her. Sighing, she knelt down again and scooped him up in her arms, lying him gently back onto the bed. 

"Serves you right," she quietly mumbled to him, "I knew I should have never have trusted you." She stood up to leave, but hesitated and watched him sleep. *Remember Buffy, he's the enemy.* She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath and headed towards the door, but she stopped before she was fully through. She turned around to look at Spike again. She did a mental eye roll, quickly walked back over to him, and placed a hard kiss on his lips. 

"I'll be back, but I'm just making sure you'll be here when I do." And with that she picked up the discarded cuffs, and hooked him into them. Then without a backwards glance she left the room closing the door softly behind her.

Once outside the room, her mind clicked back into predator mode. While Spike was in the shower, she heard him mumbling something about an employer, her, and money. So she could only guess that someone hired him to take her out, and she was going to find out whom, and kill him. Sounded like a good plan, so she started looking around Spikes apartment for anything, a name, number, address… anything. 

After searching through most of the rooms, not including the bedroom, she turned to the last door which she hadn't gone through. She tried the handle, only to find it locked. She stepped back and kicked it in. Nothing was going to stop her; this guy was pissing her off. When she entered the room she saw a desk in the middle, and a bookshelf behind it. The desk had some papers and a very expensive looking laptop on top. She leafed through the papers on the desk, nothing. Went through all the drawers, nothing. She stood up and put her hands on her hips, now this was pissing her off. She had half a mind to go up and wake Spike up and beat it out of him, when something caught her eye. 

The bookshelf itself looked to be about 6 feet high, and 4 feet wide and it was stocked full of ancient looking books. *Geez, Giles would have a field day with these.* But the one book that caught her eye, was a huge volume, with the word 'Slayer' written in big gold lettering on the spine. She pulled it out and sat at his desk flipping through it when something fell out. 

Buffy bent down and picked it up opening the paper gingerly. On it had the name of the hotel and a room number, also an estimate of a large amount of money was on there along with a date, two days from that very day. But the name of the hotel bothered her; something was nagging at her about it. Then it hit her. That was the name of her hotel! And the room number was on their floor. 

"Omigod, Mom, Dawn!" And with that she flew from the apartment, only partly slowing to grab Spikes keys from the table beside the door. She dashed into the underground parking lot, it took her awhile to find the old Desoto, but as soon as she did she was off like a light. Speeding towards the hotel, she prayed to god that her family was alright.

When she reached the hotel, she screeched in front of the lobby and jumped out of the car not even bothering to turn it off, with lightning speed she ran up to her floor, and pulled out her key card opening her hotel room. 

"Mom! Dawn! Are you guys here?" Buffy shouted as she opened the door, but when she got inside no one was in there. The beds were unmade, clothes scattered everywhere, and a couple lamps were over turned. "Oh no." Buffy said surveying the room with wide eyes, "What have I let happen?" She slid numbly to the floor, and just sat there staring at the mess before her. 

A/N: I hope that's enough to hold you over for a little while, I'll try my hardest to update sooner than usual okay! Thanks everyone, and please let me know what you think!


End file.
